


How Far We've Come

by ToxikCherrys16



Series: Alone series [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxikCherrys16/pseuds/ToxikCherrys16
Summary: *COMPLETE* Years after the events of So Long, and Goodnight, a talk with a friend and a reflection on all that's happened, makes John appreciate what he has. Set 2060, just before Ring of Fire. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN THUNDERBIRDS! (Alone series. Part 4/4)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the final part of the Alone series. Thank You to everyone who has read the series, or just read bits of it, and to all who have left reviews, favourited, followed, everything.
> 
> I have been having trouble finishing one of the chapters in Accidents Happen, so I'll leave it to you guys. Scott calls Virg, or Jeff calls Virg. Leave it in a review either on here or Tumblr.
> 
> Should Accidents Happen or Only Human be the next fic posted? AH is a Thunderbirds one, and OH is a Teen Wolf one.

    Floating around in the anti-gravity of Thunderbird Five was always calming, peaceful. I still had a job to do, but when it was quiet, I liked to appreciate what I had. I had my health, my family, a job I loved, and I got to help people, just like my best friend helped me.

    And, as if she could read my mind, she called.

    “What’s cooking, good looking?” She greeted, sitting at my fathers desk with her feet resting on the edge of it. He always hated it when she did that, but he never complained unless there were important documents in his pile of papers.

    “I thought we were suppose to be professional when we’re on the job.” I told her, making my way over to the console, turning on the gravity and sitting in my chair, “But if you must know, I have some bagels toasting.”

    "Oooo, adventurous.” She commented, “And I’m the modicum of professionalism, now give me my unicorn.”

    Trying not to laugh, I shook my head. She always came out with these random sayings or things. Kids loved her when they needed somebody to talk to while they were in danger.

    “So, John-bon, what’s going on?”

    “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

    “You also don’t like being called ‘Johnny’. Besides, it could be worse. I could be flirting with you all the time.”

    “But you already do that… To all my brothers.” I reminded her, “You had all of them fighting over who was going to marry you.”

    She thought about that for a couple of seconds.

    “Oh yeah. However, they should all know that you’re my bitch, and we’re going to marry each other if we don’t find anybody by the time we turn thirty. Be prepared, I want kids.” She laughed.

    It was then my turn to think things through. To think about what she had just said.

    “When did we agree on that?”

    “Just now.” She stated matter of factly, “Come on, do you want to marry someone you hardly know, or with someone you’ve known for most of your life?”

    “Someone that I know.” I told her, “But, thinking like that, if I was marrying someone else, wouldn’t I know them?”

    She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words actually came out. It was quite funny to watch. It wasn’t very often that she was lost for words.

    “I think you’ve broken her, John.” A voice cut in, and suddenly another person appeared in the hologram in front of me.

    One of my brothers had just walked through the door after being out by the pool, or that’s what I was guessing at least. He was probably trying to convince Gordon to get out of the pool, but after trying and failing many times to do so in the past, he should know better then to try.

    “Shouldn’t you be working on Thunderbird One, Scott? We’ll need her if any rescues come in that require her.”

    “I was.” He answered, walking a little closer to my hologram, “But Brains wanted to test something alone, and I had to warn Gordon.”

    “About what?” Jodie asked, finally breaking her silence.

    Scott gulped, suddenly looking very afraid.

    “Grandma’s cooking lasagna for dinner, and cookies for dessert. Let’s just hope that we get a rescue or something so we don’t have to… Hey Grandma.”

    “What were you saying, Scott?” I heard her ask, and I could just imagine her holding a mop with her hands on her hips.

    ‘Busted.’ I signed to Jodie, who replied with ‘He so is.' Even after all these years, we still liked to sign when we didn’t want to get into trouble, or when we wanted to say something and not have any one in the family to know what that was.

    “I was just saying that… If we got a rescue, we wouldn’t have to wrestle Gords out of the sun cause he’d, you know, have to come inside.”

Grandma just raised her eyebrows before walking away. Or I assumed she’d walked away, given how Scott visibly relaxed, and she always raised her eyebrows when her ‘bull shit detector’ was activated.

“That was close.” Scott eventually said, making sure Grandma was out of earshot, “I thought I was a goner there for a few seconds.”  
“Well, I’m not helping you if you get caught.” Jodie told him, pushing him away from the desk, “Now go, be free.”

“In other words, go work on your ship or suffer the consequences.” I translated, laughing at how she dramatically she told him to ‘be free.’

Scott huffed out a breath, but did what he was told, knowing when he wasn’t wanted as he put it. I sometimes swear he’s the biggest drama queen of the family.

Jodie made sure he was out of earshot before turning back to my hologram.

“Please don’t make me stay down here.” She whispered dramatically, “I can’t stay down here with the prospects of Grandma’s cooking. I know my next tour on Five doesn’t officially start till next week, but find something that needs two people to fix, even if it’s a lie.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” I shook my head, chuckling quietly, “But sooner or later, Grandma will get suspicious about all the fixes needed on Five.”  
  
“It’s worked okay for the past couple years. And at least we know that the food we have in Five is actually fit for human consumption.”

“I’ll talk to you later, before dinner. But until then, stay on Earth and go on any rescues that come in.” I told her, “And try and get Virg out of bed, if he isn’t already.”

She gave me a two-fingered salute before cutting the connection, leaving me free to float around again. That was until an emergency call came in.

“Mayday. Mayday. We’re out of control, and gaining altitude.”

A smile tugged at my lips as I called to the Island.

“International Rescue, we have a situation. Virg, Jodie, get your butts to Thunderbird 2. Info en-route. Alan, I also have something for you as well.”

I really did love my job.


End file.
